


triles one-shots

by mileshollingsworthiii



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Love, M/M, romantic, triles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileshollingsworthiii/pseuds/mileshollingsworthiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shots for the best couple ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stars

i **nspired by a conversation between zoë, grace, and miles in don't look back.**

"And... What is that?" Tristan asked, pointing to the dark but beautiful sky.

"Umm, that would be Saturn." Miles answered, turning his head towards Tristan and smiling.

The smaller boy rotated his head as well as he grinned back at his boyfriend. "How do you know so much about planets and stars?"

"When I was a kid, I wanted to go to space so I could get as far away from my parents as possible." The rich boy chuckled.

Tristan looked back up and sighed. "I wish I could be as beautiful as those stars."

Miles sat up with a confused look on his face, "What?"

"The stars are perfect, they shine brighter than anything else. There's nothing wrong with them."

"Tris, why are you saying this? You're amazing." Miles asked, disappointed that his boyfriend thought that way about himself.

"There's so much wrong with me, I ju-" He was instantly cut off.

"Tristan," He started, taking the other boy's hand in his own. "You are perfect, you are beautiful. Just because you have some flaws doesn't mean you're not perfect or beautiful, and if anyone is saying things like this to you, tell me and I will beat their ass."

Tristan laughed. "Miles, I-"

"Hang on, just let me finish, okay?" Miles asked, smiling. "Yes, there's things that are wrong with you, there's something wrong with everyone. I never, ever want to hear you say these things again because I love you, and I need you to love yourself as much as I do so you can be happy. Tris, you shine brighter than any star I've ever seen."

Tristan sat up and faced Miles. "Thank you," He said as he slowly began to cry and Miles wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"I love you too, Miles Hollingsworth."


	2. baking

"Come on, Miles. Please?" Tristan looked up at his boyfriend, mustering up the best puppy-dog eyes he could.

"Tris," Miles chuckled, "I don't know how to make cookies. I don't even know how to cook."

"Neither do I!" The smaller boy laughed in return.

"Then why did you sign up for the bake sale?"

"It'll be fun, please?"

"Fine," Miles sighed while standing up. "Let's go to the kitchen before I change my mind."

"Yay!" Tristan yelled, jumping up and hugging Miles.

\---

Tristan looked at the screen of of his phone before speaking. "Okay, I'll get the butter and eggs, you get the sugar."

Miles started opening the cabinets and looking for the sugar while his boyfriend scavenged the fridge for eggs and butter.

"I found the sugar!" The rich boy said as Tristan found what he was looking for.

"Oh, can you get the flour, too?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Miles answered. He opened the cabinet next to where he found the sugar and saw the flour. As he grabbed the heavy bag from the cupboard, his hands slipped and the white powder spilled all over him.

"Oh my god." Tristan bursted out laughing.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" Miles snickered, walking over to him. He opened his arms, showing his boyfriend that he was going to give him a hug.

"No, come on, Miles, this is a new shirt!" Tristan whined as he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him.

Miles placed his lips on Tristan's as his face started to gather more flour on it. It took the smaller boy a minute to reciprocate the kiss, and when he did he instantly felt Miles bite his bottom lip asking for entrance. He let Miles' tongue explore his mouth as he reached his hand onto the counter to grab an egg.

The boys continued these actions for the next few minutes and as soon as the taller male tugged at the bottom of Tristan's shirt, he heard a cracking noise and felt a cold, thick liquid flow down his head and onto his shirt.

The platinum-haired boy stopped the kiss, laughing so hard that he could barely breath. He was unaware that his boyfriend was about to crack another egg onto his head.


End file.
